Jealousy, Fighting and making up
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Jealousy is normal and so is fighting. But admitting you're wrong and making up is hard. Sometimes you just need a little help.One-shot.[Leonard/Penny] [Amy/Bernadette/Penny]


**I don't own TBBT or their characters.**

* * *

They were all having dinner at Leonard and Penny's apartment like they did most nights. But unlike most nights both Penny and Leonard weren't very chatty. Neither of them knew what was going on so, when they went to 4B one of the first things they asked Penny was 'What is going on with you and Leonard?'

"Nothing" Penny answered too quickly. Both Amy and Bernadette knew she was lying.

"Penny?" She looked at Amy

"What?"

"Your nose?"

She immediately covers her nose with her hand.

"What about it?"

"It's kind of growing"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're lying. You and Leonard were strange during dinner. Plus Leonard hasn't been working late since the Air Force project was over and we all know he doesn't have a new one and today he left dinner sooner to go to the university to work. So… what's wrong with you two?" Bernadette said, and not in a friendly tone. She hated being lied to.

Penny sighed.

"We had an argument. A big and awful one. The worst one yet."

"Again?!" said Amy and Bernadette in unison

"You two are always fighting. But you never act like that during dinner. You talk and today neither of you did that! Plus Howie told me that Leonard didn't have lunch with them and the only time they actually saw him he seemed tired. Since when are you two mad?" Bernadette asked.

"A couple of days now. Today was the first time this week we were actually in the same room together. Leonard's been sleeping on the couch and leaves the apartment before I wake up."

"Ok bestie. I don't really care about what the argument was… just don't do anything you'll regret. Plus I think you need be reminded of something" Amy got a stare from both girls.

"Reminded of what?" Penny asked.

"About how you were…when Prya was here. You were super jealous and always talking about Leonard and Prya being together. I just want to make you remember a time where Leonard wasn't yours where you were unhappy because of it. If he makes you happy why are you BOTH trying to ruin it?"

"I'm scared!" Penny admitted "I'm scared that one day he'll leave because he regrets marrying a girl like me instead of someone smart like he is. And I know that Leonard loves me and that my fear is irrational but every time I look around I only see genius people. I mean you both are smart and you married someone smart as well. And you Amy, you're engaged to someone smart. Leonard married ME. Someone who went through community college, in her resume she basically has 'Cheesecake Factory waitress' and a couple of other insignificant jobs.'

Amy and Bernadette look at each and no one talks for a while. Finally Bernadette breaks the silence.

"I also worked in the Cheesecake Factory."

"Yeah but you have a PhD."

"Look, Penny you can keep doubting yourself and your marriage with Leonard OR you march down to the University and have a talk with Leonard! And I'm making you do the second option and I'm driving!" Bernadette shouted

"But…"

"No buts! GO!"

The three girls get in the car and go to Caltech.

"Ok. Go."

"Alone?!"

"Yes. Alone" Bernadette told her" Just go there and tell him everything. Remember what Amy said about Prya and the other girls he dated. Remember of how alone you felt knowing that the person you wanted was so close but still so far. March in there, talk with him and live the rest of your life with him like it's the last day you'll have together. You know that nothing lasts forever. One day, either you or Leonard will be without the other. And when that moment comes you'll regret all the time you lost fighting or the time it took for the two of you to be together."

Penny nodded and said 'Thanks for the lecture, Bernie' and got out of the car.

While walking to Leonard's Lab (a place Penny knew like the palm of her hand because she went there a lot of times to surprise him) she was nervous. 'What if I say something wrong and we begin fighting again until the day he has enough and leaves?' She kept walking and preparing a speech on her head until she got to his lab. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited for him to say 'Come in' but it never came. Instead a Leonard with a bleeding hand opened the door. All the speech Penny prepared vanished when she saw Leonard in that state.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"I tried to get to that box" he points to a box that's in the floor "and it fell down and I…" before he could finish his sentence Penny kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"Bernadette and Amy made me realize we're losing the little and valuable time we have to be together." She said softly. "I'm done fighting. I can't lose you over this and I won't. So promise me one thing Leonard. Every time we fight, no matter what the reason is, we have to put one dollar in a jar. And then we will use that money to travel. Somewhere, alone. And we have to try and understand why we're fighting and we should just stop, sit and talk it out. We can't fall asleep mad at each other. Or without the other because in the last couple of days… I haven't slept… at all. I'm so used to sleep next to you I just can't sleep any other way"

"I promise."

"Ok then! Now, let's treat that hand of yours and go home. I need to sleep!" Penny said.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" That made Penny grow a big smile on her face.

"I love you to Strawberry Pop Tart"

And with that Leonard laughed so hard that he need his inhaler. And then they went _Home_.

* * *

 **Read &Review!**


End file.
